Darkness
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: Momoshiro x Oishi. MomoOishi. He wanted to recognize him from all the people coming and leaving around.


**Darkness**

Momoshiro x Oishi (MomoOishi)

PG-13

Shounen ai / Non-Canon / Angst

Note: It starts after the episodes #55, 56 and 57 of the anime. Please forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes. This is a translation from my fanfic "Oscuridad" in spanish.

By: Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

The storm was getting close that tired afternoon with dark clouds in the middle of long conversations. He was waiting at the park, seated on the bench made of stone, in front of the tall old trees and the lighted fountain, with a smile lost in memories and thoughts, letting himself drown in darkness until the arrive of his senpai. Takeshi observed the way to the town centre, wanting to recognize him from all the people coming and leaving around, in that sea of contrasting talks, companies and ever less appropriate happy melodies. His hands were playing unconsciously with the jacket on his shoulders, as if the action would calm him down.

The afternoon was already dying on the arms of the night when the violet pupils found Oishi crossing the avenue with a frank and calm walk, carefully looking around from one way to another.

Momoshiro wanted to scream for the attention of his team-mate, and he parted his lips to do so, but he didn't say a word.

There was something in his walk, in the way that the green eyes abruptly looked at him, the smile and the voice whispering his name, more important, ethereal and overwhelming than the desire that had made Takeshi search his phone. It wasn't just the movements but the careful intention of them.

Momo opened his eyes with alert, almost phobia, standing up just a bit later, walking two steps and freezing again, waiting till he young man reached him.

-Aa, Momo- the voice was worried –Am I late? I thought…- he lifted the right sleeve of his black sweater, looking at the watch and the hour indicated on it. –I'm sorry. My watch must be broken- he tipped on the face of the said object before raise his eye again, looking at his partner. –Please forgive me-

-Don't--Oishi-senpai, is just that…- he stopped to talk, clenching his teeth for a few instants before start again. –I arrived pretty early- ashamed for the worried expression of his team-mate, Momoshiro took his seat again, hesitant. He could feel the cold air of the night even with the jacket on his shoulders, and smell the sweet yet fresh perfume in the cloth, the same that the young man in front of him was wearing that night. Syuichirou walked the remaining steps, lowering till they were face to face, putting his hands on the tense shoulders of Takeshi, who startled to the contact. The emerald eyes stared at him with calm, smiling a little bit, looking at the violet eyes with disbelief before let him go and sit next to him as if the action wasn't occurred at all.

-Is there something wrong?- the gentle smile and words for him made Momoshiro keep silent; with the only strength and will to turn the head to his left and look at him out of the corner of his eye, knowing his body was getting hotter with each second, in that confusing scene of cowardice and necessity.

Unsure, the youngest man unzipped the Seigaku jacket that he was proudly dressing till then; wishing that the events of that morning wouldn't happen at all, that his senpai wouldn't suffered that accident while saving that woman at the bridge…and wouldn't showed that peaceful aura of sacrifice. That open door.

"I hope that…" he didn't stop to think, painfully taking off the cloth with surreal manner. He hoped to not be aware of the darkness in which he lied without the knowledge of it, making him admire to Syuichirou with that fervour and disbelief… with the same intense desire of run away than stay and wait. He wished the light touch him again, the blind faith, the inexistent regret—opposite of what he really felt, the insecurity and disconcert, hoping to be at the hospital once again. The door wouldn't be closed again, he knew it, and he will always feel overwhelmed and attracted to Oishi as at the beginning, from that day on.

He handed over the cloth to its owner, who, even if he gratefully took it, stared at him with concern, meanwhile Momoshiro fought with himself, nervous, expectant and confused.

Takeshi didn't want to let him go, to be forgotten in that darkness as consequence.

That's why he kissed Syuichirou, possessive and anxious, letting his tongue separate their lips without any previous word, making the breathings quicken their pace in the brief lapse of time; both scared for what was happening, now irreversible linked to each other for that impulse. Syuichirou was abandoning himself to the passion, the discovery, the pain of the great pleasure; Takeshi letting the admiration grow up beyond the need, the desire leading them to the fear and light.

Even if it wasn't appropriate…it felt so good.

Takeshi released him, the both of them looking worried and expectant of the words of the other, just staying in silence, observing the pain mixed with guilty delight. He rested the head on the chest of Syuichirou, who didn't wait to hug him with care, making him know that no matter what their actions would bring, no matter which way they'd choose, he'll be with him.

Momoshiro smiled.

* * *

**The end**  



End file.
